deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scotsman
1= |-| 2= The Scotsman is one of the characters of the Cartoon Network television series, Samurai Jack. He is the only character, other than Jack and Aku, to appear in more than one season. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Scotsman Vs Deadpool * Killer Bee vs. the Scotsman (Completed) * The Scotsman vs The Demoman Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Augus (Asura’s Wrath) * Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy) * Deadpool * Deathstroke (DC Comics) * Fat Bastard (Austin Powers) * Guts (Berserk) * Kakuzu (Naruto) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Groundskeeper Willie (Simpsons) * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Undyne (Undertale) * Wolverine * Zongeh History The Scotsman originally lived in a castle in his remote Highlands, surrounded by his rather loud and quarrelsome clan, where he often played the bagpipes. Being the “mellow one,” he wandered out into the wider world, where he soon ran afoul of the demon lord, Aku. The Scotsman first met Samurai Jack when they were both traversing a long, narrow bridge, in opposite directions. Jack attempted to find a compromise with the large man, but he would have no part of it, provoking a confrontation so as to test Jack’s mettle. The two fought for at least 24 hours, reaching the point where both were ready to drop. At that point some bounty hunters arrived, and the two combined their efforts to defeat them. After that, the two became fast friends, with Jack saving the Scotsman’s wife, and the Scotsman helping Jack get his memories back...along with his sword. In his old age, the Scotsman died in an attempted attack Aku's palace. But, the magic of his sword bound his spirit to the physical world as he resolved to find Jack and put an end to Aku's tyranny. The Scotsman worked with his army of daughters and eventually was there to see Jack triumphant. Death Battle Info Compared to Jack's fighting style and his mastery of numerous weapons, the Scotsman relies on brute force, a rune-scribed broadsword, and a machine gun that doubles as his peg-leg. He also carries small, but extremely powerful explosives in the pouch on his kilt which can sink a ship. After being killed by Aku, the Scotsman returned as a ghost in the image of his prime. Appearance The Scotsman is a very large man – tall, barrel-chested, with very muscular arms. He has red hair surrounding a bald head, and a bushy red mustache and muttonchops. He wears a white pullover shirt, a kilt, a sporran, a baldric and sheath for his sword, and a black boot. It’s “boot” rather than “boots,” because at some point, the Scotsman lost his left leg, and replaced it with a machine gun. Surprisingly, the inflexibility of the gun does not seem to impede the man’s movement, even when running! Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength - The Scotsman is extremely strong, being able to chop through metal robots and vehicles with his sword. He even picked up a tank by its gun barrel, and threw it like a caber. * Expert swordsman - He is an expert with his claymore, being able to fight Samurai Jack to a standstill for a full 24 hours. * Weapon improvisation - Can make weapons of things that he finds, including the afore mentioned tank. * Hand-to-hand combat expert - Can punch clear through a robot. Weapons and Equipment * Two-handed claymore - The Scotsman’s favorite weapon is his two-handed claymore sword. This sword is magnificent in its own right, and is made better because of the magic runes carved into it. The runes make the sword practically unbreakable, and have the added magic of bringing the Scotsman back as a ghost, should he die. * Machine gun leg - The Scotsman’s left leg has been replaced with what appear to be a .30 caliber machinegun. He keeps it loaded, and at any time can cock the gun and begin firing it. * Hand grenades - He keeps hand grenades in his sporran, the pouch he wears on the front of his kilt. At this time, it’s not known how many he actually carries. Feats and Strengths * One of the few characters who can match Jack in combat, their battle lasting almost 24 hours with no winner due to the interference of bounty hunters. * Has the best insult in history * Immune to the sirens' song, due to own perception of beauty. * Sired hundreds of daughters, all of which became an army under his command. Flaws and Weaknesses * Lost to Jack in a series of contests over which of them can row them back across the ocean to the mainland. * Got killed by Aku, effortlessly. https://youtu.be/SOQ_OsXyfaw?t=3m15s * As a ghost, he can't high-five people. Gallery The_Scotsman_(Old).png|The Scotsman, late in life. The_Scotsmans_Daughters.png|The Scotsman’s daughters. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Male Category:European Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Musicians Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength